Evan Buckley
|status = Alive |alias = Buck Buckaroo Firehose |profession = Bartender Firefighter for the Los Angeles Fire Department Fire Marshall |titles = |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue |skincolor = White |family = Maddie Buckley Doug Kendall †''' |relationships = "Groovyheels" Jesse Dr. Wells Abigail Clark Taylor Kelly Ali Martin |portrayedby = Oliver Stark |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = }}'''Evan "Buck" Buckley is a firefighter who works for the Los Angeles Fire Department. History Early Life Buck and his older sister, Maddie Buckley are from Hershey, Pennsylvania. He later bartended Surf Beach in South America briefly. About a year before becoming a fireman, Buck originally applied to become a navy seal. Though initially passing the fitness test without any problem whatsoever, he had difficulty "turning off his emotions." Because of this, he dropped out. Fireman Three months into the job as a fireman at the Los Angeles Fire Department, Buck regularly abused his power as a fireman in order to impress women, even going as far as to use the fire engine to make a point to a girl. After saving Jesse, he proceeded to have sex with her on the roof until his captain, Robert Nash caught him. As he had already had multiple warnings, Bobby said that enough was enough and fired him. His firing though was short lived as he later helped Sergeant Athena Grant in a 911 call which Bobby thought gave Buck a second chance. While helping Athena, he also spoke with Abigail Clark, the 911 operator. Over time, his relationship with Abby Clark grows, after the two go out on a date on valentines day and eventually they become a couple; even though they are 16 years apart in age. After Abby leaves for her trip to England after her mother dies, Buck holds out hope for their long distance relationship even though practically everyone around him believes that Abby won't be coming back. Buck stays in Abby's apartment for a time until Buck finally accepts the fact that their relationship is over and leaves Abby and her apartment behind. Their relationship was the first serious one that Buck has had and he credits it for converting him into "Buck 2.0", the version of himself that no longer seeks out random women for meaningless sex. Relationships *'Robert Nash:' In the pilot it is shown that Buckley does not take his captain that seriously. While he takes his job fairly seriously he doesn't show to respect so much toward Bobby. Nash sees this and tells Buckley that he on a thin line and if he takes another step out of line he will fire him. Buckley does not take this seriously, he takes the fire engine to go have sex with a lady he helped rescue. Bobby goes to the roof and tells him that it was the last straw and fires him right there on the spot. After he helps Athena and Abby find a little girl who's house was getting robbed Bobby lets him back in. He tells him that this is last chance and that he needs to grow up. Over time Buckley takes his job seriously. This greatly improves the relationship between the two. Buckley begins to see Bobby as someone he can look up to. He will often confine in Bobby wanting advice from him. Bobby sees improvement in Buckley and begins to treat him like everyone else and not someone who needs to be babied. *'Henrietta Wilson:' In the pilot it's shown that the two get along but Hen see Buckley as someone who needs a tight leash around him. Buckley is seen in the changing room packing his stuff. Hen comes up to him and they start to talk. She tells him that the situation sucks and everyone is sad to see him go. Buckley tells her that it was his fault to which replies "Yeah everyone thinks so to." She told him that when the captain said that he hired Buckley that they should have gotten a dalmatian instead. Buckley asked her if she could talk to him but before she could reply they were called away. However her face pretty much said no and he seemed to understand. After Buckley got hired again their relationship continued to grow. The two will often banter with each other and make fun of each other. Though it is shown that the two care for each other and will talk to each other often. Most likely their relationship is not as strong as the others in the group but it is still strong. *'Howard Han:' In the pilot it is shown like Hen that Chimney likes Buck as well but may also be a little jealous. At most he thinks that he is a good kid but doesn't take the job serious. He seems to treat him like any others and due to his past upon entering he tries to be accepting of others. Throughout the show it is shown that Nash will often have Buck do the exciting things and Chimney do the boring stuff. This may have caused some jealousy but it is not shown that much. This however does not seem to affect the relationship with each other. When Chimney gets a bar through his head Buckley like everyone is very worried for him. Buckley wanted to go into the hospital with him but couldn't because they were still working. The two have a close friendship until Buckley realizes that he like Maddie his sister. This puts a little strain on the relationship but doesn't ruin it. When Buckley moves out of his ex's apartment Chimney allows him to stay with him until he can get back on his feet. They were most likely best friends throughout the first two season. While the relationship in season doesn't get lost Buckley and Diaz become better friends. Most likely because are around the same age. Buckley while not confirmed, probably considers Chimney an older brother. Someone he can joke around with but also come to when he needs advice. *'Edmundo Diaz:' When Edmundo joins in season 2 Buckley does not like him right away. It was clear that Diaz was a good looking guy. This was threatening to Buckley because he was considered the best looking guy on his crew. This was around the time of the hot firemen calendar shoot. Buckley was hoping to win until Diaz showed up. When Diaz showed up he instantly got a lot of respect because of his past of being an army medic. Buckley at first made it very clear that he did not like Diaz. Despite the hostilely towards him Diaz tried to get on his good side. He did his best to try and earn Buckley's respect. When he mentions that he has a son this seemed to soften Buckley up. However after being forced to work together a few time the two began to like each other more. A man accidentally shot himself in the leg while cleaning a gun. As they were transporting him Diaz realized that there was a live bullet that could explode on them. The two worked together to get the bullet out quickly and carefully. After that Buckley saw that Diaz was not a bad guy and the two became best friends over the course of the season. *'Christopher Diaz:' The first time the two met was after the earthquake. Buck drove Eddie to go pick his son up from school. It was not shown the two meeting. It is also not known whether or not the two have ever met before but it is likely that it was the first time Buckley has met him. Throughout season 2 the two do not have a lot of interaction. Each season is about a year because Diaz was a new firefighter in the first episode and in the last episode he became an official firefighter. Throughout the season the two hung out. In one episode Ed had to bring Chris to the station because his aunt got hurt and could not take care of Chris. Buckley is seen hanging out with Chris and having fun. In season 3 the two are hanging out at the pier. Buckley was depressed because he could not go back to work. He was in bed for over a week moping around. Ed brings Chris to Buckley making Buckley get out of bed and go get his mind off of things. The two have the time of their life at the pier. While playing the water shooting game some firefighter were on the pier. They were helping someone out. This makes Buckley sad again. While Christopher was looking out at the ocean, Buckley sat there holding his shirt preventing him from falling in. He talks to Chris asking him what he wants to be when he grows up. Chris tells him either an astronaut or a pirate but then changes his mind and tells him a firefighter. Buckley then says "I hope you do find something you love something your good at, like you matter. Something you could do forever. Because when you do its going to tell you who you are because it going to show you are." Chris then tells him "Your going to be okay kid" as he touches his face. Even though he's young he seems to understand everything. Ed probably told his son that Buckley was sad because he couldn't keep his job. Chris most likely knew that Buckley was talking about himself. Throughout the tsunami episodes Buckley saves Chris a few times but eventually lost in when the ocean goes back in. When they were on the 136 firetruck Chris and Buckley talk and play I spy. Buckley tells Chris that he amazes him because he got some bad news at work the other day. He didn't want to get out of bed for a whole week. Then despite everything, fighting against the water Chris is smiling and busting a gut. Chris "just kept on swimming", like dory. It's not just that day but every day Chris keeps his head up because of his condition. "You never say no, you never complain how do you do it." Buckley asked Chris. Chris told him that he did complain once but it didn't work. He just kept on swimming. Despite how young Chris is, its clear that Buckley looks up to Chris because he is such a happy kid who doesn't let his disability get the best of him. Buckley looses Chris until he gets to the hospital. It's not known if Chris was found in the Ocean apartment or if he was with the group that Chimney and Hen found when they were in the mail truck. Despite everything Ed brings Chris back to Buckley saying that he had saved Chris against a nature disaster. The two love each other and can talk to each other if need. Trivia *He has a birthmark on the left side of his face, which is mistaken for a bruise of some sort in the first episode, "Pilot" by one of the women he is fornicating with. In real life, Oliver Stark actually has this birthmark. *In "Heartbreaker", Abby mentions that Evan is 26. *In "Under Pressure", Buck mentions to Maddie that he and Abby are still together. He is also living in Abby's apartment. *In "Haunted", Buck breaks off his relationship with Abby and moves out of her apartment. *In "Bobby Begins Again", it is revealed that he replaced Tommy Kinard at Station 118. Kinard works at Station 217 (Broken). * In "This Life We Choose", Buck begins dating Ali Martin, the girl that he and Eddie had saved in the episodes "7.1" and "Help Is Not Coming". *In "Kids Today", Buck mentions that he had broken up with Ali. Appearances References Category:Firefighters Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:First Responders Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters